


tadaima

by anayrovi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anayrovi/pseuds/anayrovi
Summary: You find Osamu slumbering.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	tadaima

Love comes in unexpected. Some people love purely, some love for money and glory, but the rarest type of love is truly beyond this world. It cannot be described. Not words, not art, but to live in the moment, the feeling is truly the way to describe it. That is what you feel when you gaze upon your lover, forehead pressing on his arms on the table, his unkempt black hair obscuring his face from view, his back rises slowly and evenly. He is slumbering away.

How long has he been like this?

You had just returned from university, beyond exhausted with a dash of irritation regarding your colleagues who never listen, and what are the other ways to alleviate your foul mood except meeting your loving boyfriend? There are surely no other ways than to see his beautiful smile that makes your knees quiver. It is astonishing how such a perfect man could ever come to love you.

You remove your shoes, keeping an eye on him, placing your bag down the ground.

You admit you are a bit upset. You expected him to be awake, lively, giving you his magical onigiri made from the heart, but no, he was here, exhausted. You assume he was more exhausted than you, however. But you push everything away, and you focus on his breathing, the steady up and down of his upper body. Osamu never speaks about his feelings to you. He always keeps them hidden away. He pushes all his exhaustion away to greet you with kisses and food after your day. It had become such a routine that even the thought of him breaking it seems absolutely mad, but it looks like he has broken it this time.

You prepare to close the door behind you, inching it slowly by the second to avoid the loud screeching of the door hinges. Your fingers wrap around the doorknob, holding it to avoid the huge thud it makes when it meets its partner resting on the door frame. It works out well afterward, and you let out a small breath that touches the mahogany closed door. You move your fingers from the doorknob to the handles of your bag on the floor, lifting and swinging it on your shoulder.

You turn around again, eyeing Osamu, still sleeping, not a sound from him but his calm breathing. The mere fact he was sleeping on the table and not the couch signals that he was waiting for you to come home, and it brings a smile to your face. It is incredibly touching, your upset attitude from earlier dissipating to thin air.

You suppose you will not wake him up. He will wake up by himself. 'He looks so peaceful,' you think, smiling at his form, before tiptoeing to the stairs leading up. The quiet squeak of the stairs is truly unsatisfactory because this leads to him stirring. And to your horror, he lifts his head, then his arms to stretch.

You fear that you might have woken him up. Curse you for being so careless with the stairs. It was basic knowledge now that the stairs are too noisy for your liking, nor his liking either. The upset that forms in your stomach almost overwhelms you, but then again, it disappears when you see Osamu's closed eyes, still closed, his arms again resting on the table, and his head following, forehead to skin. After a minute, his breathing becomes even. He is sleeping again.

'Good! And I thought I was going to drown in guilt for disturbing his slumber!' you shout in your head, letting out an inaudible sound of a breath you were subconsciously holding.

"Darling?"

Ah.

"Ugh! I thought you were nodding off again!" you remark, pouting as he laughs his lungs off. He pauses, eyes glinting with mischief.

"Yer adorable, ya know that?" he smirks at you, standing up from the chair, stretching his muscular biceps. "The onigiri is ready. It's in the microwave."

"Oh, you, exhausted man," you smile, placing your bag down the floor, making your way down the stairs to him, "you are more adorable, falling asleep like that. You have to take it easy too, you know."

"I know," he smiles at you, pulling you to a warm, loving embrace, "welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> tumblr - @anayrovi


End file.
